Draco in Wonder What?
by spiderprincess
Summary: I fell through a hole. Yes a hole and must have bonked my head pretty hard since I woke up, more like landed, in a whole different world from my own. They call it Wonder something and I have put myself in the middle of a crisis. A crisis within the land of Wonder something and a crisis within my head. HP/DM Rated M just in case.
1. A spell that didn't work

Sometimes my friends have weird ideas. It was sixth year and we all sat in a circle in the dungeons. Crab and Goyle were stuffing their faces with food as usual with a disgusting haste. Pansy was practically jumping up and down excited. I wasn't really paying attention to the others. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. I was tired it was near December and I still haven't achieved what lord Voldemort asked of me. The weight of the task crushes me more and more. I feel myself breaking more and more. Rubbing my eyes I began to listen to Pansy's crazy idea.

"Listen, someone showed this to me this summer. I don't know if it will work but it's worth a try…ok this is a spell you cast on someone and they'll enter a world different from their own. Here is the catch: it reveals to you what you truly want. I can't tell you it works but we could try for fun sakes. I'm just going to say I won't feel bad if someone gets hurt," Pansy said in a loud voice. There were only six of us but no one seemed to jump at this ridiculous notion. I don't have time for this I have my father and Lord Voldemort constantly down my throat I don't need more trouble.

"Draco~" Pansy whined at me, 'you'll try just for me right?"

My eyes were open as I growled, "Pansy, I haven't got time for your games."

"Just try it! I doubt it's going to work,' Pansy whined some more. I could tell no one was in the mood for her whining so I agreed. She told me to close my eyes. I did after watching her pull out her wand. She whispered the incantation…nothing.

"I told you it was a waste of time," I said reopening my eyes.

"I really thought it was going to work!" Pansy said backing away from me back into her spot. With a disappointed murmur all six of us left to our dorms. I climbed into bed closed my curtains cast the protective spells and slept holding my wand tightly in my hands.

The next day I received an owl making the hard truth crash down on me again. I finally cleared the idea out of my head and leave it to my father to remind me. I opened the letter.

Draco Malfoy,

If you do not hurry the pace I will have you punished. Have you been working on a plan for what the Lord has asked of you to do? It is your job to redeem your family's honor.

Lucius Malfoy.

I threw the letter aside and suddenly felt sick. Barging into the bathroom I leant close to the toilet and began to cry. I grabbed the toilet's edges so hard my fingers began to hurt. Why couldn't the spell have worked? Why was he still I still in this mess? Why do I, a boy who is capable of so little, have been trusted with a large task? Did they know I would fail? Or that I was incapable of taking a person's life?

More questions came at me mercilessly as I cried in the bathroom stall. I closed my mouth as I heard people walk into the bathroom—first years. I sighed staying quiet until they left. How many times was I going to break down like this?

"I know you are in there Malfoy," Professor Snape said standing in front of my stall.

"How?" I ask. God I have a lot of questions.

"Anyone can hear your crying from miles away," Professor Snape added. I didn't say anything at first.

"I don't need your help," I growl opening the stall door moving quickly to the sink.

"It seems you very much need it Draco," Snape said coming at me, "I am here to help I don't see why you don't understand that?'

"It's a task for me to complete not you. I have my family's honor riding on this task," I say.

"Honor Draco? Who do you think will give it to you? Lord Voldemort? No, he knows you're going to fail. Honor is earned when you show you can be trusted and do the right thing. Your family's honor has been gone long before you were born," Snape snarled at me before leaving. I was beyond shocked. I never expected to hear that out of his mouth. I breathed calming myself down. I took one look in the mirror and rushed to breakfast.

The Great Hall was full of students bustling about eating breakfast with their lovely friends. I saw Potter and his friends at their table talking happily. Wait until after what my task is done those smiles will be wiped off their faces. I sighed. This wasn't going to work. It used to cheer me up know I won't be the only miserable one (for different reasons). Then I thought about how mine will probably last longer. This fire in me told I wasn't going to do it. I wasn't going to kill Dumbledore.

I rushed to the room of requirement for some odd reason. I opened the door not knowing what I will find. It was a storage room, beautiful in fact. I just gasped at all the trinkets and bottles of potions and other objects that filled the vast room. I could do potions in here (meaning the room of requirement) and maybe begin my 'plan to kill Dumbledore' fiasco here. I was alone that made me feel good.

I saw a book on a table and picked it up. I flipped through the pages and found all pages filled to the rims with handwritten words. I smiled thinking that just maybe I should start writing a journal calling it: The Fails of Draco Malfoy. I shuddered at the idea but I kept it in mind. I saw a book on a shelf that read 'Muggle'. I picked it up. Staring at the blank cover page I put the book down. I ventured more into the room discovering a tall triangle shaped closet. It was black sleek and had beautiful golden carvings. I saw this before at a shop but I paid no more attention to it.

It was long into the afternoon before I came out of the room smiling at myself for the beautiful discovery. I was nearly to the Great Hall for lunch before my minions (obviously Crab and Goyle) called up to me.

"We didn't see you in class today," Crab said sluggishly.

"We understand that maybe you would ditch herbology but never potions," Goyle said. I stopped to look at them.

"How do you know that Goyle you're not even in the same class as me," I growl at him a bit annoyed that they chose to day to be insightful.

"The trio was talking about you," Crab said.

"About me? Why?" I asked suddenly curious.

"They said you've been acting weird and Potter suspects you are up to something," Goyle interjected. I turned around leaving Crab and Goyle alone to head off to breakfast. I was back at the room of requirement famished. I wish I went to eat yet I didn't want to be in the room full of people. I opened the door to the storage room looking for a table to sit at. I stopped there was a plate of food sitting there. I was convinced that the room reads minds. I sat down to eat.

It was potions class first lesson and I forced myself to drag my feet there. Professor Slug Horn was already teaching the class. Potter and Weasley looked at me suspiciously and I just ignored them slipping into a chair in the back. I listened to Slug Horn as the lesson went on. Harry was outshining everyone again and it bugged me. The only subject I excelled at and he had to take away my thunder.

"Wonderful Harry! Just wonderful!' Professor Slug Horn acclaimed patting Potter on his back. I growled and Harry turned to look at me. I glared and he glared back with the same ferocity. The Professor noticed this and asked Potter and I to come see him after lessons. The bell rang and instantly I was out of the door. Potter followed calling out to me.

"Malfoy wait!" Harry called. I kept walking. He grabbed my shoulder turning me around.

"I haven't got time for you oh chosen one," I growl shoving him aside rushing out down the hallway. I ran to the room of requirement. Life was getting weird really weird. Maybe the spell worked. No my life would be better. I was tired so I found myself in a bedroom with a large king sized bed with beautiful green linens with silver threading. Dressing down to my boxers I sighed slamming my face into the fluffy pillows. I heard a knock. Instantly I knew I was followed. I hid myself in the nice cold linens scared they would be able to enter. The door opened and it was…Dumbledore?


	2. Nightmares Change Everything

I stared at him in horror. Here he was in front of me but he didn't speak a word. Then out of nowhere Dumbledore began to screech. It was an inhuman sound that escaped his lips. I covered my ears wishing for the sound to stop. I grabbed my wand cast the spell blocking out any noise. There was silence. I breathed letting my hands drop. Dumbledore's mouth was still hanging open in a silent scream, his eyes wide in horror, his robe burning in flames. I tried burning out the flames but they kept going, going until they consumed him. Tears were running down my cheeks as I tried my hardest to save the man I was meant to kill. My eyes closed shut and opening once again to find myself alone lying on the bed. I had fallen asleep to dream this terror filled nightmare that still shook me. The light in the window was gone. I had slept through classes and probably through dinner. I quickly got dressed and ran to the Great Hall to check. No one was there. My stomach growled as I frowned upon the empty room.

Back in the dungeons Pansy sat on one of the arm chairs staring at the wall. She was silent. I approached her swiftly making her jump. "What's it to you?" Pansy blinked tiredly. I shrugged slipping onto the couch in front of her. She began to tiredly stare at me.

"I'm your new focus Pansy?" I ask looking back at her. She scrawled and looked away. Again I shrug seeing Crab and Goyle enter the common room. They spot me and rush toward me in a quick haste.

"Potter is thinking you're up to something," Goyle states quickly. I blink.

"You didn't tell me anything new Goyle," I say pretending to be bored.

"I am not saying that just cause! He decided he wants to take action!" Goyle shot in panic. I sigh this week was going to be a long week. I rubbed my eyes telling my companions I was going to sleep.

In the morning I got up, scared. I was trembling and shaking unable to stop. Crab looked at me weirdly before whispering something to Goyle. I watched them with fear.

"Monsters, so many monsters. Attacking me. Blood, blood everywhere," I kept saying still shaking. Worried Crab and Goyle took me by the arms shuffling to Madam Pumfrey. She saw me and instantly shooed the two goons away.

"My God boy what happened," Madam Pumfrey said stripping me of my robes with a flick of her wand. I saw my arms and blinked. There was no scratches or bruises nothing.

"Bad dream," I said taking a breath she nodded handing me a drink.

"Its a soothing potion mixed with a sleeping potion," Madam Pumfrey said watching me take a sip. Laying down instantly I fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep and woke up feeling refreshed. Madam Pumfrey dismissed me after giving me a quick check. I went to the dorms ignoring everyone in my path.

It was about to hit lunch time and I was still flat faced on my bed sheets. They smelled like vanilla guessing it was my mom's touch. Sighing I finally got up and left to wander the grounds. I moved cautiously not wanting to be caught wandering about the place. Moving about silently very conscious of every movement in the building. I made it to the room of Requirement to find it occupied. I was through the door facing Potter leaning against a desk. The room was dimly lit with nothing but book shelves and desks stuffed against the walls. I stared at Potter for a few seconds before turning to leave.

"Wait," Potter said loud enough to hear the command in his voice.

"Why should I?" I asked turning to face him.

"What are you up to? I always see you coming into this room," Potter said taking a step forward locking my eyes with his. A clash of grey and green.

"How can you 'see' me walk?" I spat at him.

"That doesn't matter I want to know what your up to," Potter continued to move towards me. I shook my head.

"Now that is none of your business Potter. Just go back to being Dumbledore's pet and leave me alone," I answered standing up taller. He didn't budge still moving towards me.

He was inches away from my face. Our noses practically touched, "Tell me Malfoy what are you up to?"

I stay silent studying his face and his messy black hair. My eyes always traveled back to his bright green eyes. Potter didn't say anything either as we just studied each other. I broke.

"He...he asked me to do something Potter," I just began to blabber, "he gave me a task that he knows I won't be able to complete."

"What is this task?" Potter said taking a step back.

"Don't ask too many questions before I get to my point. What he asked me to do gives me nightmares upon nightmares that torture me to no end. But what the task is? I am not ready to tell anyone let alone you. So now you know that I am up to something but I shall play a game giving you clues to see if you can figure it out," I said smirking at him smugly. I left leaving Harry Potter standing in the doorway of the room.

I avoided the obvious places at all costs for the next week. Never staying in one place for too long. I felt like a nomad and the only place I could relax was the place I dreaded the most, Slytherin's common room. I was sitting sideways in an arm chair with my legs dangling reading a book. I was engrossed in Benjamin's Whiler's view of Muggle Intelligence when Crab and Goyle came storming in still stuffing their faces. They took one look at me and vanished through the door way. I scowled at the door frame they disappeared through for a few more seconds.

"Dracooooooo, you never pay attention to me anymore," Pansy came in whining falling into lap. I blinked at her in boredom going back to my book. She kept whining but I ignored her. Then she was silent. I looked at her as she looked at someone else in silence. I followed her gaze to see Professor Snape walking over to us.

"Ms. Parkinson don't you have...something else to do?" Snape said to Pansy with a cold look. She pouted before getting up and leaving.

"What do you want Professor?" I asked. He stood looking at me.

"I need you to follow me," he said turning and leaving through the doorway of the dungeon. I mumbled placing my book down on the table. I followed him out the door.

"Listen Draco," Snape said entering the potions classroom, "we need to talk about your 'plans' since it has fallen upon me to check up on you."

"I don't need your help I have a plan," I spat, "I can do this your family's honor is not in any danger, is it Professor?"

"Draco I want to help you," Snape took a step towards me, "let me help you."

"No," I said leaving him in the potions classroom. With every step I took I went faster until I was in a full on run. I found my way to the room of requirement. I opened the door to the same bedroom that I had entered before. With no thought I fell onto the bed and went to sleep.

It was a few days from Christmas break and I was rushing to get back to the common room. Then my whole day went down the drain when I bumped into none other than the Mudblood and the Weasel.

"Well isn't it Draco Malfoy," the Weasel said glaring holes at me. I didn't flinch.

"What do you want Weaselbee?" I snapped at him. He just continued to glare at me.

"Your up to something Malfoy and I want to know what," the Mudblood said taking a step forward.

"Where's Potter hmm?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Does it matter I want to know what are you planning," Mudblood shot at me. I sighed looking at them both tiredly.

"I would say it's none of your business but you still wouldn't leave me alone," I answer.

"We haven't got time for your sarcasm," Mudblood said.

"Well I have got time for it so excuse me I have somewhere I want to go," I shoved them aside leaving them in the hallway. I made it to the room of requirement and entered its vast storage room. So deeply was I looking for that damn cabinet they told me to find. I looked at a tall piece covered by a light green cover. Slowly I pulled the cover off to find the very cabinet they asked me to find. I gulped looking at the large triangle thing. I opened it. It was hollow with nothing in it. I pulled out my wand and opened my mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Potter standing in the shadows of the storage room.

"Do what may I ask," I fumbled.

"You know what Draco I saw you that day in Diagon Alley staring at this very same piece of furniture," Potter said taking a step forward gripping his wand. It was pointed at me. I lowered mine and stepped away from the cabinet.

"So you spied in places your not suppose to be," I growl.

"More like follow people who were jumpy and constantly looking around," Potter shrugged.

"What do you want Potter?" I ask.

"Why Draco I have come to decide that I want you," Potter said smirking and before I knew it I was throwing curses toward his direction and took off deeper into the room of requirement. I stuffed myself in a tight spot cursing at this prank. I was dreaming definitely dreaming. Then I stopped. That was the first time someone told me they wanted me. That realization hit me hard making me whimper and cry. It was like those words broke my shell that I have built up for so long. So pathetic to be affected by words from my arch nemesis. I waited but for what seem like hours before I moved out of my hiding spot.

"You cries aren't as quiet as you think," Potter said leaning against a table. His arms folded as he smirked at me. He looked cool and collected while I looked puffy and red with dry tears on my cheeks, lame.

"Well I never asked you how loud I am, Potter," I growl wiping my face with my sleeve. He continued to look at me with those calm green eyes.

"The grey in your eyes pop under those puffy lids," he commented.

"Shut up," I pouted. This was so unlike me. Way too damn childish. I began to walk back to the door with Potter following behind me. I made it at the door and broke off at a run leaving Potter standing at the door step of the room of requirement for the second time.


	3. Making It to The Manor

My Trunk was packed but still open on my bed. Me feet rested on top of some of my clothes as I dived into muggle philosophy. I was bored and wanted nothing to do. Muggles live a boring ignorant life that sometime, just sometimes, I wished I lived in their world. I turned the page of the library book when the door opened. I looked up to see Crab and Goyle stomping their way to my bed with guilty looks on their faces.

"Look, Malfoy," Goyle mumbled, "we don't want any problems back at you-know-where."

"Whatever we can pretend to be best friends," I waved my hand at them shooing them away as I looked back at my book. They stood there for a few seconds before leaving me alone. I took a deep breath having to get used to this newly found loneliness. With a quick slam of the hard covered book I stuffed it into my trunk and left the dorm. My mind did not want to sit still so I moved.

Within a few minutes I found myself at the steps of the castle waiting for the carriages to come take me away. Carefully I looked around at the gathering students to catch the eyes of the mudblood. I pushed the 'hate' feelings away and looked at her as she looked at me. I smiled. Then it dropped. What is wrong with me? Smiling at Granger? I looked at her again when her attention shifted back to Weasley. Her hair was like a lion maybe she should be Gryffindor's mascot; I shook my head getting the image out of my head.

The carriages began to line up slowly waiting for the students to board. I climbed on ignoring the second years who shuffled on. They looked scared every time they turned to look at me. I growled boo and they all jumped. Cowards.

When the carriage came to a stop the second years were already out and walking away. Am I that scary? I sighed climbing out of the carriage. I took my time since I was in no rush. I dreaded the time I made it back home. The train was in sight and the whistle blew. When I saw the machine I froze. I wanted to turn and run. Run back to my dorm room. The image of torture flashed before my eyes as the monster of a train will be my ride to my death. I cried for the first time outside of my room. I cried tears with every step I took toward the train. I felt like I was being watched but I shoved the unseen eyes and focused just on the train. With a deep hallow breath I stepped onto the train.

The train began to move and the door slid open. I looked up from my book of muggle philosophy to see someone I wanted to avoid. He stood tall over me staring at just me smiling. I looked at him closing my book with out missing a blink.

"Malfoy, you've been avoiding me," he said leaning down closer to me I did not flinch.

"What do you want Potter?" I growled as he slid closer to me still smiling.

"Nothing I just believe your up to something," he was just an inch away.

"You're the one who has something up his sleeve. I, on the other hand, am reading a book about muggle philosophy," I chanted at him smiling back.

"Can you believe that Harry Potter wants your attention Draco?" Potter asked in my ear. I pushed him back.

"Go back to your Weasel as I go back to learning about the boring life of Muggles," I began to get angry. That was the case until he kissed me, hard. I tried to pull away but he pressed me down onto the cushions of the couch. He pressed his tongue against my teeth and with an unexpected moan I opened my mouth. I tried to reject him but my body kept giving in. When we separated to breath I punched him, on the face. Now his pretty famous face will have a nice black, or purple, spot on his face.

He fell backwards with his hands covering his swelling eye. I scrawled at him yelling at him to leave but he did not move. I yelled so loud that by the time he actually left my throat was dry and my voice was cracked. When he left I began to cry again hating myself for being weak. Why does Harry Have to ruin the little hold I had on myself?

The train stopped at the station and I was out the door holding my trunk and rushing to find the person who came to pick me up. I moved through the crowd as I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me toward the wall. I faced an old man but I knew it was my father in disguise through his cold stare. I followed him out and began the hell what people call a 'light vacation'.

I made it home dead tired and wanted nothing more than to rush to my room and sleep. Of course it wasn't possible since the Dark Lord decided to hold a meeting in my return from school. Great here comes the ridicule from all the vile death eaters who think they are strong but are not. I walked into the room and it was as gloomy as it has ever been with nothing to light it but two glowing fireplaces as they burned fiercely on each side of the room. Even the fire was in competition in this house. The Dark Lord was already sitting and assured me in. I was alone with him, alone with him. I shivered sitting down.

"You seem out of it Draco," The Dark Lord said in his low hiss. I just kept my face stoic as I could as he continued to stare me down with his red snake like eyes.

"Sometimes I wish I had the audacity to stand up to you," I spilled unintentionally.

"Is that so Draco?" He hissed at me almost getting up out of his chair.

"Please don't bother yourself. If you're going to torture me or kill me don't make yourself uncomfortable and do it while seated," the words flow out of my mouth before I could stop him. I am going to die today.

"Well Draco I am going to do neither since I am in a good mood," The Dark Lord said waving his wand around still smiling his snake like smile, "how is the task I gave you going?"

"Oh, you mean the one that was never actually possible to accomplish? Oh its going great with all the nightmares and suspicions running around I am not surprised I got kicked out of school during Christmas break," I growl trying hard to stop talking. Then it dawned on me. My father spiked my drink with that stupid potion. Now my heart and soul will pour out to the wrong man.

"Well you look like you have something on your mind," he hissed at me.

"Only thing on my mind is Harry Potter's lips," I blurted out again with a stutter since I tried to stop myself from speaking, "I am still in the process of planning out my mission."

"Really now? How far along are you Mr. Malfoy?" You-Know-Who said noticing the change in subject.

"Pretty far. I mean I got it all planned I just have to practice a few spells," I answered quickly beginning to look at the door.

"Then go about practicing Draco," The Dark Lord waved me away already tired of my presence.

I left.

I got to my room and fell onto the sheets of my bed with a deep sigh. My mind was beginning to calm down slowly thinking about simple things before falling asleep. The last thing I remember before I slept was Harry Potter. Gosh darn it he won't get out of my head…

My mother walked into my room and woke me up with a swift of her wand. I grumbled at her as she waved her wand again to change my messy clothes for new and clean ones. She played with my hair and washed my face and gave me a nice drink of cooling potion, one of the few potions that I don't know.

"Come Draco we need to be in the garden we are all having- what did your father call it? – a gathering," my mother rushed me out the door. I grumbled following along. The evening was quiet as people just stood around in utter silence as if waiting for something to happen. I walked through the crowd heading for the food table. Looking for a drink I grabbed a firewhiskey and rushed out into the maze of bushy trees. I mustered up my muggle philosophy spell and hid away reading. I was into how televisions work when my father came and found me. God I thought I had more time.

"Draco, what are you doing?" my father growled hovering over me. I smiled at him closing my book and putting it on the ground. I got up and left the bushes and walked around some holding the never-ending cup of firewhiskey. I put it down not wanting to get tipsy or slightly drunk since I knew things will not end well if I did.

Crab and Goyle stood behind me to keep up the façade of friendship. We didn't talk, not a word. It was like we were aliens to each other. What I could not fathom was why they decided not to like me anymore. My mind just wouldn't wrap itself around the idea that they are no longer my friends. We stood in silence surrounded by people and all I wanted as my voice to reach the sky as I yelled on top of my life.

Then I began to hear voices. At first they were quiet whispers that I thought were my imagination. They got louder until they were screaming in my head telling me to run into the forest. I was going mad, insane. Nothing was making sense I knew no one else could here them and it scared me. They did shut up not for a second. I ran into the house and began to yell at them to stop. I cried out for them to shut up but they continued. I was going mad.

My father came into the house roaring at me to stop. I could not and when I looked at him I broke and ran as fast as I could into the forest and the voices filled my ears and they began to sing that it was my destiny and nothing was making sense and with all my might I ran and tripped and got up and it never seemed to end. Then I fell. I fell into a hole surrounded by darkness and the voices silenced leaving me alone in a never-ending drop.


	4. Outside Draco's head: Trail 1

Draco was sleeping on a bed in St. Murgo's with his mother by his side weeping. No one knew what happened until Pansy decided to speak up. She fretted that she didn't mean to but that didn't stop the fact that Draco was in a coma that no spell can break. To Pansy it was just a game that had gone wrong but for Narssica it was her families doom. Her husband was in Azkaban and her son was sleeping. Lord Voldemort was furious at the family and swore that who ever returned first will get severely punished.

People came in and out of the hospital room to check up on Draco. All his friends, Snape, and even Dumbledore came to visit. Everyone pretended to care about the sleeping boy and if Narssica had a choice she would replace them all for her son. The nurse came in and asked her to come with her for a few minutes she was reluctant but with one last hopeful look she left. The room was empty with Draco sleeping soundly when a loud crack burned the silence. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore were there standing over Draco.

"What do you think happened?" Harry asked stepping toward the white hospital bed.

"Must have been a strong spell and only way to get him out is his consent to leave. The problem is he probably doesn't know it worked," Hermione said.

"So what are you saying, 'Mione?" Ron said looking a bit wary.

"I am saying that we have to send someone into his mind and convince him to come out," Hermione answered Ron. They all looked at Dumbledore.

"There is a spell that will allow a person into Draco's mind but it will not be easy. It is not a one time go it has to be slowly. The more the spell is practiced the longer they will stay in Draco's mind until they are there long enough to resist leaving," Dumbledore said slowly standing next to Harry looking at Draco's sleeping face.

"Who do you have in mind Professor?" Harry asked sort of knowing the answer.

"You know the answer to that Harry," Dumbledore looked at the chosen one with a serious expression. Harry nodded before they all apperated again leaving before Narssica came back.

Harry walked into Snape's office for his first encounter with the spell. He sat there next to Draco's sleeping form. How did they get him out of the hospital? Snape walked in and began his instructions, "Listen Potter, you have to be focused for this to work. I doubt it you are fit to do this but since Professor Dumbledore so kindly asked me to." He raised his wand and chanted the spell.

Harry was pushed back to see a flash of a dark treed forest with mist covering the dark ground. Only thought he could think was creepy before being pulled back into reality. Harry felt like he had just been slammed awake being a bit confused and disoriented. Snape grabbed his shoulders to bring him back to focus.

"What did you see Potter?" Snape asked so he could assess the situation.

"A forest. It was dark, the trees were black along with the ground with a bit of mist and fog," Harry recounted and shivered. Snape nodded.

"Draco might begin to realize that the spell actually worked but we can't be sure," Snape said backing away in deep thought. Harry looked at Draco with concern not knowing what was happening inside his head.

When Harry got back to the dorm Hermione and Ron rushed to his side. Hermione asked if everything went all right.

"I can't tell for sure since I only did it once and like Dumbledore said I was in there for like a second before being shoved out," Harry answered.

"Why do we suddenly care about Malfoy?" Ron asked raising his hands show he did not mean to offend.

"We, Ron, care because he was up to something and maybe that something could do us harm which might even cause him to fall into such a spell," Hermione said harshly before turning and heading toward there usual seats by the fireplace.

"Alright, don't jump down my throat," Ron growled before disappearing with his new girlfriend Lavender. Harry watched his friend disappear through the portrait hole before sitting next to Hermione.

"You know, you can always go after them and steal Ron away," Harry commented, "I am almost, no I am sure, that he likes you not the bitch."

"We have got homework to do," Hermione conjured her Ancient Runes book with a flick of her wand instantly avoiding the subject. Harry sighed at both side's childish actions. Two who were so in love avoided each other like the plague. Harry got out a parchment and quill to start but he could not continue. All he could think about was Draco and the dark forest.

Ron snuck in late at night and to his surprise Harry was still awake, "Hey mate. What you doing up?"

"Nothing tomorrow's potion essay," Harry said lying through his teeth, "what about you?"

"Nothing," Ron shrugged.

"Don't tell me you slept with her?" Harry growled.

"What? No we didn't I…I would never even…how could you…" Ron was beyond shock that Harry knew he had not. Harry calmed down since he felt like it was his duty to keep Ron for Hermione alone.

"Sorry I was just worried," Harry said looking at the parchment filled with doodles.

"Why? Do you not think Lavender is a good match? Am I not allowed to be in a relationship? Who do you think you are?" Ron grew angry.

"Do you love her?" Harry asked.

"Do I love who?" Ron questioned back.

"Lavender of course! Do you?" Harry asked desperately.

"Yeah I think I do," Ron answered.

"Then you are the stupidest man in history," Harry shook his head closing the curtains and casted the silencing ward.

The next day Ron and Harry didn't talk so Harry went down to the potions room to again see Draco's sleeping form. His heart tinged at the sight of Draco. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be anyone? Harry shook his head, not now.

"Hello Potter," Snape growled pointing him to his seat. Harry sat. With no further instructions Snape threw the spell at him knocking Harry back into Draco's mind. Harry was in a different place this time. He was surrounded his friends and people he knew. They dressed oddly; was Ron wearing a suit with bunny ears? Harry turned to look at the entrance of the hole, a bit far away; they were all looking at to see who was coming out. Harry saw a flash of blond hair and knew it was Draco before, again, was snapped back into Snape's office.

"What did you see Potter?" Snape asked again. Harry blinked trying to get reoriented.

"I saw people I knew…I saw Ron! He was dressed weirdly…anyways, before I came back I think got a glimpsed of Draco coming through a hole opening," Harry said rubbing his eyes together in thought.

"Come back tomorrow," Snape said still thinking.

"We have to try one more time! If we do it once a day we will not get anywhere," Harry growled not knowing why he wanted to help Draco. Snape looked at him and nodded before casting the spell again.

"What the bloody hell is his problem!" Harry turned to the voice and saw bunny-eared Ron growling at two beings dressed in armor with muggle card symbols on them. Harry looked at they signs and began to remember something about a muggle story but he could not remember what. Ron began to run hitting the ground hard thrusting him forward. He grabbed Harry's hand and ordered him to run. They ran. With one last look behind him Harry saw the soldiers chasing after them and began to move faster. Ron and him were running side by side through the creepy forest.

"When I saw now we will jump!" Ron yelled for Harry to hear. Harry nodded waiting for Ron to call out 'now'. They took a sharp turn to the right and continued on. Harry saw the edge of a cliff and with one quick look at each other Ron yelled, "NOW!"

They jumped.


	5. Defined Expectations

I began to hear children laughing as I continued to fall through the darkness. I began to pick up speed and the laughter turned into singing. The children began to sing:

Draco, come on home

Live in a world of your own

Let your mind

Wonder into wonderland

Draco we can see

Deep into your heart's plea

Tell us what you know

Then we shall make it so

Draco won't you come

If love is what you want

We will give you some.

I tried to ignore the song but it began to slither into my mind as they replayed it over and over going faster and faster every time. They built up the momentum as if I was almost going to land. My legs crashed into something breaking my fall. Pain soared through them. I looked up to an opening and with a thrust the ground pushed me forward out of the hole into an entirely different world. I emerged out into a dark forest with trees as dark as the midnight sky with little red flowers blossoming out of the branches opening and closing as if breathing. The mist covered the ground making this place feel more mysterious.

"Well, well what do we have here, a Draco?" a person whispered behind me. I turned to see no one at first but then purple and pink smoke formed around the trees a few feet away from me.

"Who are you?" I growl still waiting for the smock to form.

"Me? I am Sirius Black or if you'll like the Cheshire cat," the smoke snickered back smugly. It began to form into a tall man in his late twenties with long black hair dark eyes wearing a purple and pink sweater, long ripped black pants, and with eyes that moved every time I spoke. I looked him over once. He looked like the Sirius black in the pictures I have seen.

"You are supposed to be dead," I said with all certainty, "and what is with the ridiculous outfit and ears?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius blinked not understanding what I was saying. I shook my head at his confusion and began to look around to see where I was.

"Where am I?" I asked the dead man. Sirius's eyes lighted up and he smiled.

"You, my friend, are in Wonderland," Sirius answered still holding the big smile. Ron came with a quick swift saying that we don't have time and we have got to get moving. He was frantic in his suit and bunny ears holding a pocket watch. Then with one look at me he ran back where he came from disappearing into the fog.

"Well um, what is Wonderland?" I asked.

"With time you will find out my dear Draco for now we must get moving before the Queen's men come and take you away," Sirius starting to look worried. I followed him into the thick fog.

"What was Weasley's deal?" I felt like an interrogator.

"You mean rabbit boy?" Sirius asked back and chuckled, "he always worries about time like the world will end in a second."

I nodded as we continued to walk in silence through the creepy forest. He led me away not knowing if I should trust him or not. Maybe he was the bad guy and the Queen was the good guy. Well I do not know enough to make a judgment.

"What took you so long?" Ron said his voice full of worry as he popped out from the thinning mist. I began to see bits of light behind him and as we moved closer there was a small windmill standing slanted but strong. Its foundation was made of stone. Ron circled around us fretting about wasted time. He was acting weirdly; he sounds more like Hermione.

"Will you calm your bunny ears, please?" Sirius growled at Ron.

"Calm down! We are an hour behind schedule!" Ron growled back.

"Its not like we are a day behind!" Sirius shot.

"An hour can easily turn into a day!" Ron rebutted.

"So what?" Sirius asked angrily taking a step forward. I came between them shoving them both back before they even started anything.

"Will you two stop it?" A voice called from the windmill. I turned to see Hermione marching down full of authority. The two other men bowed so I followed suite. Who knew I would be bowing to a mudblood.

"Y-your majesty," Ron stuttered turning pink. Man his crush is so obvious. I wonder when I have become calm. I wonder when did I let them into my trust. For all things they were people who should be my enemies yet I had a feeling I should trust them. I faced Granger she nodded curtly at me before glaring holes through the other two; they must do this a lot.

They all moved into the windmill and I began to follow. Then I stopped. Not knowing why I did not want to enter, it felt life changing.

"Draco! Come in we told you before we don't want to get caught!" Sirius shouted from inside before I heard a loud thump and whine. I walked in.

The place was large like a wizard tent looking a hundred times larger than it did on the outside. And man was the place beautiful. The walls were marble white with sapphire carvings as decoration. The walls told stories after stories with simple but beautiful figures. The ground was dark and sleek like it has never been walked on before. The drapes that hung on the windows were red that blended nicely with the sapphire and marble white. It was jaw dropping. How can such a magnificent place be hidden within a shabby windmill?

"You look surprised Draco," Granger stepped up to me. I looked at her I mean really looked at her for the first and she was a beauty. Her hair was still messy but it was controlled her figure filled her large white dress wonderfully and her skin flawless. When did she become this beautiful?

"Well nothing is making sense," I said, "first, I don't understand how I am so calm during all this since I crashed into a world more crazy then my own with people who should be dead. Second, why the hell is the area outside so damn gloomy and ugly where as in here it's beautiful? Third, what the hell is going on?"

Granger chuckled before lending me her arm for me to take. I hesitated but took it anyways. She lead me back outside from another door but it was totally different. This place was full of life with trees as white as snow filled with interchanging colored leaves. The animals that moved about were utterly breathtaking. I looked back expecting the old windmill to see a large white castle with more sapphire carvings. Wild but extravagant.

"Its an illusion created by me," Granger said, "I had to protect a part of the kingdom to keep hope alive. I mean if my sister, the red queen, took over every inch then all hope will be lost. I took precaution to protect this castle and the land behind it so that she will never find it; my power has limits though. I can only do so much."

"Why don't you try to take it back?" I ask not knowing why I care at all for this forsaken place.

"With time it will make sense," Granger answered avoiding the question. I sighed not really caring what the answer was but it must be something she cannot do on her own.

"So what part of the plan am I?" I ask since everyone has a schedule we have to follow and they seem to need me to continue it.

"Draco," Granger grabbed onto my arms, "you're the main attraction."

"What Potter doesn't exist?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean Harry doesn't exist of course does! I don't understand how that is relevant?" Granger asked me confused. I laughed. This place was getting weirder and weirder and what made it more hilarious was that I was the important one and not Potter. Then I stopped laughing. All the responsibility was on me. Shit.

"Well I am honored for the fact that you consider me an important asset but I would like to decline the offer," I said pulling away from Granger.

"Decline? There is no decline! This is your fate!" Granger said.

"Yeah? Is there a grantee that I won't die?" I shot at her looking at her hard. Her eyes hit the ground refusing to answer. I shook my head and walked into the castle.

Luna Lovegood walked up to me giving me her usual dazed look. She was dressed weirdly like usual with odd trinkets hanging from random places on her clothing. She smiled at me as she turned to walk away. I had a feeling I should follow so I did. She led me to the kitchen where everyone in Gryffindor, except Potter, _and Slytherin_ stood talking to one another. More like arguing at each other.

"Guys Draco's here," Luna said softly but everyone heard her. The room quieted and turned to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Draco, so glad you came! We have been waiting for so long," Lupin, I am guessing because he looks totally wolfish, said walking up to me.

"Why did I bring you fortune?" I asked.

"Well of course you did! You are our savior Draco! With out you our whole mission is in vain," Lupin answered. Here we go again.

"Why am I so important?" I asked getting annoyed. Everyone is deciding everything for me. Anywhere I go I am being controlled. I hated it. They all began to talk at once all trying to convince me I was the 'one'. I shook my head and left the room. It made no difference, every room I ventured in there would be someone commenting on how important I am and how I will save all of Wonderland. Its frustrating I am just Draco Malfoy with nothing to my name but annoying prick. It was getting worse like the castle people have a nag for spotting me and telling me my importance. Then the children voices came back in my head and began singing, "Draco is important!" over and over again in my head. I held my hands to my ears and felt like the world was circling me, cornering me, concealing me with its commands.

I broke and with all my might I ran out the front door, into the forest, and away from all the expectations that I never wanted. My feet hit hard on the ground thrusting me forward so fast that I lost my footing a few times but still got up and carried on. I ran through the dark forest and when I finally calmed down I turned to look behind, nothing there but fog. I am lost and alone like I already am. I have nowhere to go but forward because backwards held too much expectations for me to handle. I…


	6. Meet the Stag

Sometimes it is not the moment to narrate the story in your head as it happens. You get distracted by the events and allow them to take you away that you forget that you are trying to document in your head what is happening. Everything began to crash on itself as I tried to decide whether Potter betrayed me or helped me. I do not know. Lets recount the events that has happened that landed me in a seat next to the Red Queen, for who she is will come in due time since I do not want to ruin the fun…

I want to scream into the forest that held nothing for me here. The forest of dark endless trees that stretched in every direction, the forest of gloomy noisome sounds that eradicate my sense of hearing, the forest of the iconic grim reaper as every tree did him no shame. Red flowers brought little beauty back to the forest; they showed that it was still alive. The trees breathed and with every breath the flowers would sink in and blossom. Nothing told me more than this forest how dark and vile a person can be to transform utter beauty to grotesquely horrid. This place is nothing short of hell, a silent hell that carries nothing but torturing whispers in my head. Then a crack of a fallen tree branch broke my train of thought bringing me back to reality quickly. I looked around but the noise never occurred again.

"They say cats are light on their feet but they should try facing me with a bunch of those horrid _beings _and I can camouflage better than them," a deep voice spoke from behind me. I turned instantly to come face to face with no one other than Harry Potter. His green eyes were devious and masterful like he knew things I have yet to discover, his hair was wild like it had a mind of its own, and his stature was nothing short of confident like a wolf hunting down its prey. I took notice of one thing though: he had small antlers sticking out from his bush of jet black.

"I am no cat Potter," I growl standing up straight.

"Oh, I never said you were," Harry snickered, "it was more like a comment since I was thinking of Sirius. He seems more like a dog if you ask me though."

"I don't know where this is leading Potter but make it fast," I said impatiently. He snickered again and I glared back hating myself a little for liking it.

"Touchy I see," Harry said as he began to circle me. I followed him twisting and turning like a lost animal trying to find the danger.

"You are acting differently," I say still trying to keep up with him. He looked at me.

"We have only just met Draco," Harry sang still circling me. I stopped moving and waited.

"No I still know you," I glared.

"Do you really?" Harry said coming up behind me breathing in my ear. I shivered and nodded. I could feel his smirk on my back as he stood behind me.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"You are in my part of the woods of course I will find you," Harry said moving to stand in front of me. He assured me to come with him so I followed.

We walked deeper into the forest twisting and turning until I could no longer memorize our way. He led me to a cabin that looked like it was about to fall apart. At first I thought it might be a trick of an eye like the castle but sadly it was an actual run down cabin. The inside was cozy with small ripped drapery hanging from the walls with rundown furniture thrown around to fill the empty space. I looked around; it was a sad excuse of a house that must be manifested with bugs.

"Sit," Harry ordered and I did. The couch thing was a sad mustered yellow color that had springs that moaned every time I moved. Harry disappeared through a small door. I fumbled with my thumbs before Harry came back holding a mug filled with dark matter. I looked at it as he shoved it into my hands and ordered me to drink it. I was hesitant. What was it? Can it kill me?

"What is it?" I asked refusing to take a sip.

"A drink," Harry answered watching me play with the cup in my hand.

"What kind of drink is it?" I tried again being more specific.

"Its called Ozz its mostly has a taste of grape and alcohol," Harry said taking a sip.

"Will it get me drunk?" I asked some more.

"If you drink enough of it yes but that cup alone won't do shit for you," Harry answered indifferently. I took a sip and he was right it did taste like grapes mixed with alcohol; it had a bit tangy taste to it. That is when everything began to take a weird twist.

With every mug of Ozz I consumed Harry smiled more. He did not drink as much but seemed to enjoy the thought that I was desperate enough to get drunk. I was at my sixth round when I began to feel the alcohol effect. I looked at Harry and smiled back at him and asked him about his antlers. He answered all my questions and even let me touch 'em! I was beginning to move closer to him every time he talked. His voice drew me in and when I got close enough I laid my head down on his lap. At first I thought he would throw me off but he did not. To my surprise he began to stroke my hair. We were in our own world with no one to disturb us. Harry began to shift his touch downwards; he reached my collarbone when I freaked and jumped away. I began screaming at him but I do not remember what I said. I threw, I yelled, and I cried at Potter from all this pent up anger and confusion of the world around me.

Suddenly I stopped crying, throwing and yelling and just stood there dazed. Tiredness began to creep into me like a sneaky traitor. Potter moved towards me cupping up my face and said words to sooth me. All I remember phrases like: "it's going to be ok," "you just might not be ready yet" and "I will be there all the way through it." When he felt I calmed down enough he kissed me, lightly at first but then they grew harder and more aggressive. I gave in when he slipped his tongue across my teeth begging for entry. I gave in but I do not remember what happened next. I woke up the next day on the couch still in my clothes and Potter sitting across from me reading a book. I looked at him as he read. Then a sudden flash crossed his eyes when he looked at me. It was different than yesterday it was more like the way he used to look at me in school before things got weird. I looked back at him not saying a word.

"Draco," Harry said and I smile. I actually smiled! God what was happening to me? All it took for Harry, yes I started to call him that a while ago, to seep under my skin was a kiss and comfort that no one bothered to give me before.

"Harry," I finally answered. Then the flash came again and he was back to normal giving me the I-am-sexier-than-you-and-you-know-it look with an added on smirk being drawn on his face to rub it in. He got up and put the book down.

"Get up its time for a little walk," Harry said walking through the same door as yesterday. I blinked and did as I was told. I stood at the door playing with my bed hair trying to get it down to size. Harry came back and handed me a leather book and a sword.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"The book is journal you should write in since the best historian is the person actually experiencing the action rather then someone trying to gather information on what has happened," Harry said while putting on his boots, "as for the sword well it can explain itself."

Harry opened the door and led me outside. I followed like an obedient dog. He lead me on and on with the ground growing steeper with every step we took. We moved diligently with no rest. We did not speak one word. Though now that I think about it I wish I did because in a few more feet everything began to turn sour.


	7. The Red Queen

We were surrounded with army men dressed up in suits of armor each looking fiercer then the other. Harry looked unfazed as if he had been expecting this. I looked around uncomfortably taking a step closer to Harry. The men in the armor held out there spears unwilling to drop them. I was scared but I refused to show it; a Malfoy never shows he is scared.

"My, my what do we have here?" A voice spoke. Two men with the spears moved to the side revealing a man taller than Harry and me. I could not see him at first then when he took off his helmet I saw none other then…then…James Potter with larger antlers. I could not believe my eyes. Harry's father was standing there right in front of us! Yet Harry did not move an inch to greet him or didn't even seem fazed by the fact that his father was standing right there.

"I am here to give you someone," Harry said pointing towards me. I looked at him in disbelief. I was nothing but an object? Who does he think he is to 'give' me away? Harry shoved me towards his father and I fumbled before hitting the ground at James Potter's feet.

"He seems like the type to entertain the Red Queen for some time," James said holding up my face with his hand. I looked at him when it finally registered that he said the Red Queen. Was not she the one I was supposed to stay away from? It sounded like if she knew who I was show would do something bad. Maybe though, just maybe, she might be the good guy in this whole business.

"He is all yours," Harry said shrugging turning away from me.

"Any news on Draco Malfoy?" James asked, "you're a double agent for a reason right, son?"

Harry froze in his spot and turned his head to look at his father then at me, "no news of him yet. They say he will be coming soon but they always say that as if in hope that he will actually show up." Why was he lying? If he was selling me out he might as well tell them that I was already in their hands. Harry left with out another word.

James Potter grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pushed me to move forward. Being used to being pushed around I moved forward. I trailed behind the group of people and dozed off as we walked. I do not know what is happening and how I really go in this situation but I guessed I would learn with time.

My mind fumed with hatred against Harry Potter but my heart squirmed every time I thought of him. I was going crazy; I could feel myself changing never to be the same person again. I know if I ever walk out of this world I will never be the same again.

We go there and it took my breath away. It was a beautiful castle, not as beautiful as the white castle, with a red coat. Its halls were carpeted with blood red carpets and the walls painted black. There was no end to the painted portraits of people dressed in dresses and fancy tights. The odd thing about them though was that they did not move an inch. It was interesting seeing what muggle people see.

"POTTER!" a female voice screeched as Potter Senior and I neared two large doors. I gulped at the horrifying sound and I could tell Potter Senior jump and flinch. This must be horrible for him. When he rushed forward into the hall before me I could not help but wonder if the red queen was Harry's mother. The guards stopped me at the door crossing their spear. I sighed waiting fumbling with my suit, yes a suit since I was at the darn picnic my father put together.

"Let him in!" Potter Senior barked at the two guards and they moved their spears out of my way. I took a step into the room to see none other then…

The excitement is too much that when I put my journal down I forgot to actually write her name down. Well when I walked into the room I was taken aback by the room. It was gigantic and golden and red and oh God how can someone say in the least of how beautiful it was. It truly was until I remembered I was in 'enemy' territory I think. I walked into the room faced to face with Delores Umbridge. Yes the frog women that drove everyone crazy last year. When I saw her I laughed a lot. Holding my stomach in a tightly bound self hug as I fell to my knees.

"Is there something funny?" Queen Umbridge screeched.

"No…no…I…laugh…when I…find…a woman…attractive," I said between laughter. She looked confused but flustered at the compliment. Guess she actually believed me.

"Well what are you waiting for Potter? Get me a stool for him to sit on! He will be my secretory. I like him. He is cute," she commanded Potter Senior. I smiled as he struggled to get me a seat.

"Where's your wife?" I asked curiously. Potter Senior froze and eyed me in fear and looked at Umbridge. Opps, I must have said something wrong.

"What none sense are spitting out," Umbridge said waving at me to sit at the newly placed stool next to her. I took it without any hesitation.

"Nothing I was confused with someone else," I say and from the corner of my eye I can see Potter Senior's shoulders relax.

"So what is your name?" She asked as she scooted closer to me. Not like she can get any closer without jumping out of her chair and into my lap, which thankfully she did not.

"My name?" I asked. Well shit after all that walking and thinking I did not come up with a name.

"Allic Fredrick McGollin," I answered with a bit of thought. She assumed I was a bit slow but she did not seem to mind it.

"What you doing in these parts," she asked dreamily. I wish I could role my eyes.

"To see you my highness," I answered back. Pleasing people I needed to please was my specialty.

"Oh, stop it," she giggled. Her laugh sounded like a hyena on a very sick day.

"I am serious! From where I come from they speak of nothing but how great you are but sadly due to some circumstances they were all killed by a plague almost did not get out of it myself," I said not wanting any strings attached.

"I am sorry to hear that Allic," she said though I doubt she was. We talked some more, more like I bullshited and she listened. When it was time for bed she called on Potter Senior to lead me to my sleeping quarters. With a final wave I left the great hall with Potter Senior leading the way.

"How the hell do you know about Lily?" Potter Senior shoved me against the wall when he deemed us far enough from the great hall. I blinked confused but then realized what he was saying.

"Well…I…um," I did not know how to answer that. I stayed quiet because I believe its better to be safe then sorry.

"Listen Allic and listen well if you mention about me being married I will make sure you will get your head chopped off got it? I am here strictly to follow the queen and only reason she keeps me at such high regard is because she has some form of crush on me and she believes I am single with an illegitimate son," Potter Senior growled at me pushing my harder into the wall my back hurt. I nodded in understanding and he dropped me. The rest of our way there we walked in utter silence.


	8. Outside Draco's head: Trail 2

Before Harry reached the bottom of the jump with Ron he was back at the Potions classroom looking at a worried Snape. Harry cursed hating not being able to control himself. He still does not understand why but he wanted to save Draco. Snape moved away a bit frustrated at the lack of progress. They both seem to forget that it was only their third try. Snape shooed Harry away so he could think it over in his head. Harry left swiftly not really wanting to anger Snape. Harry took one look at Draco's sleeping face and swore to get him back.

"So any progress?" Hermione asked Harry when he got back to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry shook his head not really wanting to talk for his head hurt like crazy.

"Well I ran with Ron through a forest," Harry finally spoke as he sat down in front of the fire. Ron looked at him confused as to why he was in Draco's head to begin with.

"With me?" Ron asked not believing the first time he heard Harry.

"Yeah and you had bunny ears wearing a button downed white shirt with was elbow length sleeves, a black vest connected to a old stop watch, and very fancy black pants," Harry described Ron to his two friends, They both looked intrigued.

"Did you see me?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head admitting that only person he saw so far was Ron and that they were in some kind of trouble with men in suits of armor.

"That is strange, mate," Ron whispered thinking as well.

"Harry do you know the last book Draco was reading?" Hermione asked getting up from her spot.

"No, but I heard from Crab and Goyle's whispers that he has been getting into Muggle philosophy," Harry answered, "why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, its nothing I was just thinking," Hermione dropped back in the chair.

"And?" Harry pressed needing to figure out as much as possible.

"Describe to me the soldiers," Hermione demanded.

"Well their armor was thin and rectangular like a playing card, it was red like blood, and most of them were the same height: tall," Harry described not seeing where this was going. Then it clicked but Hermione declared it before he did.

"Draco's mind put him in Wonderland," Hermione said from the little clues she had.

"What's a 'Wonderland'?" Ron asked confused.

"It's a muggle children's book, a movie even, about a little girl named Alice who falls asleep and in her dream she followed a rabbit into a hole and fell into an odd world called Wonderland," Hermione answered Ron's question but she was still trying to figure it out.

"The important question is: why did he choose Wonderland?" Harry asked and they all just looked at each other unable to answer such a simple yet complicated answer.

Harry found himself the next day eagerly awaiting the night's trial. He wanted to see if their conclusion was right. The classes were slow and the sun could not set fast enough after classes have ended. When the time came Harry rushed to the potions classroom to tell Professor Snape his, and Hermione's, conclusion. Harry saw Draco's mother sitting next to Draco holding his hand. She looked like she ran out of tears to cry but her sorrow was still deep. Harry hesitated but Snape nodded at him so he sat down next to sleeping Draco.

"I heard you were kind enough to volunteer to venture into my son's mind," Draco's mother said giving him a small smile. Harry nodded.

"Now down to business. Narcissa is only an observer for these trails since it is only fair if she is able to watch and learn of the progress first hand," Snape snapped angrily, no one knew why, and cast the spell on Harry before he could say anything about his conclusion. Snape casted him back to the world of Wonderland.

Harry was staring at a book. His feet were rested on the table and he was slumped over as if he was in deep thought. He looked up to see Draco sprawled on the couch half asleep. Draco's eyes were open and clouded with sleepiness. Harry studied Draco to see if he was in any way harmed nothing, not a scratch on his body that he could see, which was very little due to the black cloak covering him.

Draco smiled at Harry. It was intoxicating to Harry to see that sleepy smile cross Draco's pale long face. It made Harry's heart race since he wanted nothing more then to hug him. Something in him was changing but he did not know what. He studied Draco some more as the blonde lay on his stomach.

"Draco," Harry said. He could feel himself leaving. His sight was going blurry and just before he appeared back in his chair in the potions classroom he heard Draco call out his name in reply.

"What did you see?" Narcissa asked desperately. Harry rubbed his eyes and did not answer right away.

"I saw Draco," Harry answered finally, "he was sprawled on the couch sleeping." Narcissa's shoulders relaxed somewhat to know he was in no danger.

"And?" Snape pushed but Harry did not really have anything to give him until he remembered the conclusion he and Hermione came to.

"Hermione and I have been talking about it," Harry said and Snape seemed about to cut him off when he rushed to say, "we think we might know what his mind created."

"Go on," Snape sounded intrigued.

"Well Hermione, after bugging the Librarian for sometime, discovered that Malfoy borrowed a Muggle philosophy book that she had read in third year," Harry paused, "she said there was an entire section on how Muggles were fascinated by magic and went into depths about a book called 'Alice in Wonderland' about a girl getting sucked into a crazy and odd world."

"Why do you think that?" Narcissa asked.

"Well the world of Wonderland is a strange place and maybe was the last part in which Draco read before he went into slumber. His mind might have taken on the role Alice making Draco a hero; Making him an important figure," Harry answered Ms. Malfoy. There was silence and no one really knew what to say to the deduction. Harry left still picturing Draco's form that stuck like glue in his mind.


End file.
